


Big Things Come In Small Packages

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Miscellany [19]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: When Violet discovers Katya hiding a small box, could she finally be proposing?





	

"What's with the box?"

 

Katya’s head shot up at the sound of Violet’s voice. She had been kneeling on the floor of their shared bedroom with a small box – a ring box – in her hand as she contemplated whether or not she was making the right choice when Violet’s voice startled her. 

Katya turned her head and smiled at Violet as she moved the box to the small of her back. “What box, Princess?” 

 

Violet heart skipped a beat. Was it that kind of box? 

Uncharacteristically, Violet let it drop. “Breakfast is ready, baby. You coming downstairs?”

 

Katya let out a sigh of relief as Violet dropped the subject. 

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute.” Katya just needed to hide the box somewhere Violet wouldn’t find it until Katya figured out the perfect proposal. 

 

Violet hummed as she plated breakfast for them both. Suddenly, everything was way more exciting. Upon seeing the potential ring box, Violet had already begun mentally planning their wedding. 

Their toy poodle Pablo pawed at her legs and Violet succumbed to the begging eyes and gave him some bacon. She just couldn’t be anything but happy. She’d cooked Katya’s favorite breakfast today just cause and she couldn’t wait for her boyfriend to come downstairs.

 

Katya hid the box inside of of her socks and shoved it to the back of her sock drawer. Sure, it was cliché, but at least Violet had no reason to search there unless she was determined to find it.

Katya then stepped out of the bedroom and smiled as she smelled the delicious aroma of breakfast in the air. 

“I smell bacon,” she said as she stepped into the kitchen after she descended the stairs. Her smile widened as she looked at the breakfast spread Violet had prepared on their little, cozy eat-in kitchen table. “Oh, Princess, you shouldn’t have,” Katya said as she stepped over to Violet to kiss her cheek. 

 

“I know I shouldn’t have. But I wanted to.” Violet smiled as she served Katya. “I just wanted to treat you for once. You always spoil me.” Violet held the pan out of the way as she pressed a sweet kiss to Katya’s lips. “I love you, Bri.”

 

“I love you too, Vi,” Katya answered with a grin as she dug into her breakfast. “And you know I just love to spoil you–” Katya glanced down at Pablo who looked between the pair of them looking for scraps– “with anything you desire.” 

After she ate about half of her breakfast, Katya looked up at Violet. “So, Princess, what are your plans for today. You don’t have a gig for tonight, right?” 

 

Violet looked innocently at Katya as she slipped Pablo some bacon. “I was going to go vintage shopping on 5th this morning and enjoy my day off.” Violet didn’t mention that she’d go to that sexy lingerie shop near there too. It’d be a nice surprise for Katya. “It’s kinda weird not having a gig. But it’s kinda nice too. What about you?”

 

Katya smiled at Violet even as she shook her head over Violet indulging in Pablo’s begging. 

“Sounds like fun. I was planning on coming up with a new routine,” or figure out the exact details she’d need for the perfect proposal, “so it works out nicely. I can figure that out while you’re out and about. Maybe you can pick up dinner on your way home even? Thai or something?” 

 

“I can do that. Thai sounds good. Especially if you _Thai_ me up after.” Violet grinned at her own stupid pun. Katya wouldn’t be able to resist her in a new set of lace lingerie. 

Katya loved when Violet wore sexy things just for her, things that no one but Katya would get to see. Katya would put her in pretty collars and cuffs to go with her pretty panties and stockings.

Violet could already feel herself starting to get hard at the thought of Katya tying her up and fucking her and making her beg for mercy before she could come. 

Violet grinned wickedly. She couldn’t wait until tonight.

 

Katya guffawed at Violet’s pun. 

“That was bad, even for you,” Katya said with laugh as she wiped a couple tears from her eyes. Then, she noticed Violet’s grin. “What are you grinning about, Missy, because it certainly hasn’t got anything to do with your lame-ass pun.” Katya narrowed her eyes. “What’re you planning?”

 

Violet smiled innocently. “You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?” Violet stood to get going. “See you later!” Violet practically ran to her car, knowing if she stayed, she wouldn’t be able to put her plan into motion. She already had three sets picked out. Maybe she’d find a couple more. Maybe a week’s worth. Maybe a honeymoon’s worth. Violet giggled to herself. She was going to have a lot of fun shopping today.


End file.
